3 Wish
by Hidemichi Shige
Summary: Naruto membuat Hinata menangis karena permintaan nya, namun pada akhirnya Hinata pun menerima permintaan sahabatnya itu.


**3 Wish**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Hinata

Hinata P.O.V

Apa kalian pernah merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta pada sahabat ? Jika kalian bertanya padaku, pasti aku jawab iya. Namikaze Naruto, sahabat sekaligus orang yang kusukai sejak dulu bukan karena dia tampan atau kaya, namun karena...emm entahlah rasa suka itu datang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Masa bodoh dengan alasan, yang kutahu aku merasa senang saat dia bahagia, merasa nyaman saat disisinya, dan merasa hampa tanpa dirinya, jadi aku tidak perlu alasan lagi kan ?. Hanya saja aku belum berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, mungkin belum saatnya.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Hinata, kau melamun ya ?" Ucap Naruto di depan wajahku.

"N-n-naruto ?! T-tidak ! Si-siapa yang melamun" balas ku sambil menjauhkan wajah yang sudah merah.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak kita sudah berteman lama kan ? Jadi aku tau semua tentang dirimu"

"A-aku tidak melamun N-naruto" balasku _"dan kau belum tau semuanya tentangku, termasuk perasaanku ini"_ batinku menambahkan.

"Huuh baiklah terserah kau saja, ayo kita pergi" ajaknya.

"Mau kemana Naruto ?" ucapku.

"Sudah jangan cerewet, ikut saja"

Aku hanya membalas nya dengan gembungan pipiku karena disebut cerewet, namun dia tertawa dan langsung menarik tanganku menuju tempat yang dia maksud.

SKIP TIME

Sampai lah kami di sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi tidak jauh dari sekolah, kemudian Naruto mengajak ku untuk dibawah pohon yang rindang.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari Naruto ?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin tidur" jawabnya singkat lalu mengambil posisi tidur di pahaku.

"Apa ?! Kau membawaku kemari hanya untuk tidur dipahaku"

"Tentu saja, kau mau protes ? Percuma saja, aku tidak akan merubah posisiku"

"Siapa bilang aku mau protes ?" ucap ku dengan seringai tipis.

"Lalu kau akan melakukan apa ?"

"Emm..aku akan melakukan ini" kataku sambil menggelitiki tubuh Naruto.

"Hey..hey..hahaha kau curang Hinata ! Hahay" protes Naruto.

"Kau yang bilang kalau percuma saja jika aku protes" balasku tanpa menghentikan kegiatanku.

"Baiklah..hahaha henti-..haha..kan ! Aku akan bangun"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu rubah !"

"Hentikan Hinataaaa ! Aku janji"

"Huuh baiklah cepat bangun" perintahku.

"Haah akhirnya lepas juga dari siksaan itu, kau tega sekali" ucap nya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kubalas dengan juluran lidah ku saja. Hening menerpa kami setelah kegiatan menyenangkan tadi, hanya langit sore dan angin sejuk yang menemani. Hingga..

"Hinata, apa yang kau inginkan jika kau diberi 3 permintaan ?" Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Haha aku punya banyak keinginan Naruto, 3 permintaan saja tidak cukup bagiku" balasku.

"Ayolah jawab saja, aku hanya minta 3 permintaan saja Hinata"

"Baiklah baiklah, emm..pertama, aku ingin ingin berguna dan tidak merepotkan orang lain termasuk keluargaku" ucapku sambil tersenyum menatap langit.

"Lalu ?"

"Kedua, aku ingin orang yang kucintai membalas cintaku"

"Hah ! Kau punya orang yang kau cintai ? Kenapa kau baru cerita ?" Teriaknya.

"Apa semuanya harus kuceritakan padamu ? Memang nya kenapa kalau aku menyukai seseorang ?"

"Ti-tidak apa apa sih"

 _"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku"_ pikirku dalam hati.

"Lalu permintaan terakhir ?"

"Aku ingin.." ucapku dengan sedikit memberi jeda.

"Kau ingin ?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

Kuhembuskan nafas pelan lalu menjawab.

"Aku ingin..kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto" ujarku tegas.

Dapat kulihat dia terlihat sedikit kaget namun hanya sekejap, namun di mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan dengan tatapan datar. Apa ini artinya aku ditolak ? Mungkin iya, karena setelah pernyataan ku itu hening kembali menyelimuti.

Aku tak berani memulai percakapan lagi setelah itu, aku hanya bisa menahan tangis dan rasa sesak yang menerpa didada ku. Akan terlihat memalukan jika aku menangis dihadapan orang yang telah menolak ku.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku" Naruto berbicara namun tatapan nya masih melihat kedepan.

"A-aku ti-tidak.." ucap ku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan nya, karena mungkin akan menyakitkan ku.

"Sudah diam" ujar Naruto dingin dan singkat.

Hatiku semakin sakit mendengar nada bicaranya, dan aku pun hanya bisa diam.

"Pertama, aku harap kita tidak pernah bersahabat"

Rasa ngilu ikut hadir dalam hatiku setelah mendengar ucapan nya, namun aku masih bisa bertahan.

"Kedua, aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu"

Pertahananku mulai hancur mendengar permintaan keduanya, air mata mulai mengalir di pipiku.

"Dan ketiga, setelah mendengar pernyataan mu tadi aku ingin mengakhiri persahabatan kita Hinata dan.."

Pertahananku hancur seketika, aku membuat orang yang kucintai mengakhiri hubungan nya denganku karena perasaan bodoh yang kumiliki.

"Hiks..m-maafkan a-aku..hiks..naruto, aku mohon hiks..tetaplah j-jadi sahabatku hiks..akan kubuang perasaan ini meskipun sulit hiks" ucapku sambil terisak.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan ku"

"A-aku mohon hiks.. N-naruto"

"Hinata, aku tidak ingin bersahabat denganmu lagi..tapi aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang selalu ada untukmu, memelukmu dengan erat saat kau sedih, menjadi sumber kebahagiaan mu, dan menjadi pelindungmu saat kau terluka"

"M-maksudmu apa N-naruto ?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata" ucap Naruto lembut dengan senyum hangat nya.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar nya, rasa sesak yang kurasakan tadi tiba tiba menguap begitu saja, berarti selama ini cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ? Aku tidak mencintai Naruto secara sepihak ?

"Ap-apa kau bilang ? A-apa k-kau serius ?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya ? Ya su..-"

'BRUGH'

Aku memeluk Naruto sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapan nya, kupeluk dengan erat tubuh nya sambil berkata.

"A-aku p-percaya padamu N-naruto" kutenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya.

"Maaf membuatmu menangis, aku tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi" uacap nya sambil membelai lembut rambutku.

"Kau tau, aku sudah lama ingin mengungkapkan perasaan ini namun aku takut kau akan menolakku dan menjauhiku" lanjutnya.

Kutarik wajahku menjauh untuk melihat wajah Naruto, dan kulihat ada semburat merah tipis di pipinya yang membuat wajah nya semakin lucu.

"Kita berdua sama sama bodoh karena tidak mengungkapkan rasa cinta masing masing, sehingga menimbulkan persepsi negatif di pikiran kita. Namun semua itu berakhir mulai hari ini kan Naruto ?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar hime" balasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Aku selalu terpesona dengan senyuman itu, senyum yang seakan membuat dunia ini berhenti berputar, dan membuatku ingin mengucup bibir itu.

"Emm.. Hinata, apa boleh aku meminta satu permintaan lagi ?"

"Bukan kah kita hanya boleh meminta 3 permintaan saja ya ?"

"Ayolah, hanya satu saja hime" pintanya.

"Baiklah, apa permintaan mu Naruto ?"

"Aku ingin mencium mu, boleh ?" tanya nya ragu.

"Maaf Naruto, aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi" jawabku seraya tersenyum.

"B-baiklah tidak apa apa jika aku tidak boleh..-"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena aku langsung menciumnya secara tiba tiba, awalnya hanya menempelkan bibir saja namun berubah menjadi lumatan yang sangat menuntut. Lidah nya menari di dalam mulut dan mengabsen deretan gigiku, aku yang tak mau kalah akhirnya membalas dengan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya yang diakhiri dengan jilatan di bibirnya.

Kegiatan itu terhenti ketika pasokan oksige mulai habis, aku menunduk malu saat sadar apa yang telah kulakukan tadi. Namun tangan Naruto mengangkat wajah ku untuk melihat kearah nya.

"Kau hebat, jangan pernah merasa malu dengan kekasihmu sendiri hime. Lagipula aku menyukainya" goda Naruto.

"J-jangan m-menggodaku" ucapku sebal.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali hime, emm..kurasa aku tidak memerlukan permintaan terlalu banyak untuk membuat hidupku bahagia"

Aku tidak menjawab karena kurasa Naruto belum selesai bicara.

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu sebagai sumber kebahagiaanku, membuat mu terus tertawa, melihat senyum mu saat kau bermimpi kemudian kukecup kedua matamu dan berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas kebersamaan kita.."

Aku terharu mendengar penuturannya.

"Aku akan hidup untuk melihat senyuman mu dan mati untuk ciuman mu, karena setiap momen bersama mu adalah momen paling berharga di hidupku" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Tak kuat menahan rasa haru, aku pun kembali memeluk Naruto dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman.

"Aku mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto"

"Aku pun mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata"

 **OWARI**

This is my firs fanfict ! Semoga memuaskan gairah para pembaca ^_^


End file.
